Pups Halloween stories: dogtor Frankenpup!
It's Halloween at the Lookout and the pups are all excited to hear about the myths and legends... But no everyone is ready for this terrifying tale: the tale of Dogtor Frankenpup! Kotaro Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Twilight Tifu Zuri Raphael and Donatello Rascal and Pieface Leonardo and Michelangelo "happy Halloween, pups!" Ryder called as all the pups and puppies ran into the Lookout, each decked out in their chosen costumes. Raphael was a assassin, Donatello was a mad scientist, Michelangelo was a mummy, Leonardo was a ninja, Kotaro was a headless horseman, Twilight was a zombie, Tifu and Zuri were vampires and the other pups were dressed as either pumpkins, clowns, zombies or knights. "Halloween is the best night of the year!" Raphael and Michelangelo exclaimed. "and it's the only time of year we get to dress up as monsters and the undead!" Leonardo added. Donatello flinched, but luckily no one saw. "who wants to tell scary stories before we go trick or treating?!" Kotaro exclaimed. "I do, I do!" Rascal, Pieface, Tifu, Zuri and Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo cheered. "I'll go first!" Raphael said. All the lights went out as he turned on a flashlight. "We all know most legends are just legends and aren't real, right?" He asked. "Well, has anyone ever heard the story of Dogtor Frankenpup?" He asked again. Everyone nodded as he started his tale. "it all started thousands of years ago. A scientist wanted to make his own creation, a pup he could call his own. So he decided to dig up a pup and bring it home. The pup was no older than Mikey, so young it was. The man patched up the torn and mutilated parts of the pup and placed metal screws into its head. He knew that to make it come back alive, that he'd have to wait for a lightning storm to brew. He did just that before lifting the pup up into the air and letting the lightning take its effect on the defenceless pup. 'CRASH' the lighting suddenly threw the pup off and it came alive! The scientist was so happy that before he could decide what to do with the monster he had created, it turned and marched straight towards the village and killed everyone in sight. the end!" Raphael said. It wasn't until the last minute, that Rascal noticed his youngest son's absence. "Where's Donatello?" He asked. "he said he didn't feel well, Rascal. I sent him to bed early." Tifu replied. Leonardo sighed. "Poor Donnie." He whispered to Michelangelo. "I wish there was a way we could cheer him up, bro." Michelangelo whispered back. "I do hope so." Leonardo replied. "Let's head to his room and check on him." He said. Nodding, the two brothers walked over to Rascal. "Uncle Rascal, is it alright if we go and see Donnie, to check on him and keep him company?" Michelangelo asked. "sure boys." Rascal replied. "Just be careful not to mention Raphael's tale." He ushered his nephew's upstairs and into Donatello and Raphael's room. Leonardo knocked on the door as Rascal dissapeared downstairs. "Come in, Leo and Mikey. Doors open." Came the mumbled response. The two pups in question opened the door and walked inside. Upon seeing their cousin with his ears flat against the sides of his head, staring at the wall, Mikey walked over. "Dude, Uncle Rascal seems kinda worried about you." He said. "I'm fine guys. Just a bit spooked by Raph's story." Donnie replied. "good thing we're staying here then." Leo added. "We don't want you to be here on your own so we decided we'd come and give you some company before we all get called down for trick or treating!" "thanks guys, that means a lot coming from you." Donnie whimpered. Suddenly, the lights went out, plunging the room and the Lookout, in complete darkness. Leo activated his pup tag's flashlight and moved around the room to find the light switch. But as he was walking, he could hear his cousin whimpering in the far corner of the room. "Mikey, activate your flashlight and go to Donnie. I'm gonna go downstairs and ask Ryder what happened." A shuffling noise from his younger brother and a yip alerted the Fearless Leader that Mikey had done just that. "it's alright, Donnie. You're safe. Calm down." Mikey repeated, assuring Donnie was okay as long as they stuck together. A small whimper from the older pup was enough for Leo and Mikey to both know their cousin was indeed, not fine. "what happens now?" Donnie asked, shaking in fear. "I have no clue, cousin. But, as long as we're together, we won't have to worry. Leo's coming back from asking Ryder why the power went out so in the meanti, let's talk?" Mikey assured. Category:Halloween Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon